


Euphoria

by yuurismocha



Series: about the euphoric feeling of falling [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: "Makoto can’t pinpoint the moment he started falling for Haru, it could have been when they went back home, all wet from jumping in the pool at dark hours of the night or early morning – in that vague hours of the night where everything stops and everything restarts – and Makoto felt too many things, so many things."Or where Makoto and Haru are Makoto and Haru.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: about the euphoric feeling of falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019878
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallyCally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallyCally/gifts).



“I’m in love.”

Makoto looked up at the glittery neon green star stickers pasted on his ceiling by Nagisa one night. He didn’t move, the light from the moon lightly gracing his face, like a halo. Rin is next to him and he hums in agreement because that’s something everyone has known for so long. He guessed it’s always been like that, Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto.

“it’s like you’re an old married couple,” Nagisa said once.

It had stuck since then.

Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto.

“I know.” Rin said in the dark room. Makoto wished they were back in Iwatobi, stuck in the little isolated town where everything run slowly and everything was seaside and salt and water and wind and _Haru_. “We all know.”

“It’s scary.”

No, it’s horrifying. Because Makoto can’t pinpoint the moment he started falling for Haru, it could have been when they went back home, all wet from jumping in the pool at dark hours of the night or early morning – in that vague hours of the night where everything stops and everything restarts – and Makoto felt too many things, so many things. It could have been when the fear of losing Haru clouded his mind when he left with Rin.

There were many instances in Makoto’s life where he could have fallen in love with Haruka.

Because they were Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto. 

But he’s sure of when it was so hopeless it was everything and nothing and they changed. Like a switch, like a crash.

Oh. Like crashing waves; the ones that called for Haru so much. The ones that are back in Iwatobi and in that small simulation place Haru loves to go when he’s homesick in Tokyo and in the middle of midterms.

It happened when he woke up earlier than Haru, which was a rare occurrence. One winter morning when Makoto had been sick and Haru had stayed up all night taking care of him. Somehow, in the middle of the night, they had held hands, one on top of the other. Haru looked so peaceful and Makoto was so Makoto and Haru was so Haru, they had blended. Where Haru ended Makoto started and where Makoto ended Haru started.

His eyelashes were long and Makoto leaned in to see clearer and just though “I love him”. Simple, delicate. No booming feeling, no fireworks or chiming bells. It was a shaky breath, a small shiver and a huffed laugh.

Because Makoto had love him so much for so long there was no mistaken it.

 _He loved Haruka with his everything_.

“I know you know he knows,” a riddle.

Rin sat up and looked at him. Focused on him. “I know you know that he’s also in love.”

“I’ve been in love with him for so long I’m terrified something will break.”

“You’re basically married.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not scared of losing him.”

Rin nodded, understanding. Makoto guessed he had been in his place no long ago. “Nothing changes.” Rin added, explaining, looking up at the same sticky, green starts. “Nothing really changes but everything suddenly does. You’re always together but then you’re having your first kiss and your first time and everything dawns on you but it also crashes on you.” He groaned, “I really don’t know how to explain.”

“I mean,” Makoto sighed, the same weight Rin had on his shoulders, Makoto had it on his. “I mean, I understand.”

Rin knew he did.

Being in love is easy after that. Because they are Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto. Confessing and first dates and first kisses and first times and first fights, they are all easy and common. But even when it’s common it’s all so new, it’s scary, because Makoto loves Haru so much it aches, sets his body on fire and lights his soul.

Being in love is easy when Haru lays next to him, soft smile and love blooming on his chest just like how Makoto feels it in him when he sees Haru. Being in love is so painfully easy when Haruka pushes him out of the kitchen when he’s preparing him cake for his birthday and when he orders Makoto to close his eyes because he brought his gift.

Being in love is so easy when Haruka shows him the little black kitten he adopted for Makoto’s birthday even when their lease says he shouldn’t get a cat or a dog or even fish. Being in love is as easy as sitting down on the floor with the new kitten sleeping on his arms and Haru just observing them.

“Let’s call her blue.” Haruka frowns, his eyes twitch and Makoto laughs.

“Why?”

“No reason, I just said it out loud.” The kitten moves.

“She says no.”

“I know you.” He does, he knows Haru even better than the back of his hand.

“You know me.”

Makoto is so in love he doesn’t even have to say it. He knows Haru feels the same way. “So, I’m sure you have already given her a name.” Makoto laughs, he’s so in love he wants to burst. “It probably is Saba or something along those lines huh?”

Haru looks at the kitten and pets her little head before looking up at Makoto. “Yeah it was Saba.”

He could see it in the silence of their living room in the middle of the day waiting for their friends to show up because there’s a party against Haru’s will. “Haru-chan?”

The love of his life, his start and end looked up and Makoto blushes because he thought all of this. He’s still scared, he’s terrified, just as much as his heart have kept fluttering all this time. It’s like the universe has moved for them. “I love you.”

Haru blinks, because it’s hard to realize these things even after all this time. Makoto knows. “I love you too. Happy birthday.”

Maybe they didn’t even talk in that moment, because they are like that, they are Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto. But they knew, because they were them.

Being in love was easy because they were Makoto and Haruka and Haruka and Makoto. The world has moved for them.

They know.

_They know._

**Author's Note:**

> MY GIRL, SURPRISE!
> 
> I got one of my besties for Makoto's bday exchange this year and though she knows how hard I've had it these past few days I could not forget about this. I hope you all get to like this as much as I liked writing this! This could be read as a stand alone fic but you can also link it to my Haruka Bday exchange gift that is on the series! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you liked it!


End file.
